jakanddaxterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ashelin Praxis
Ashelin ist Baron Praxis' Tochter und hat schon sehr früh mit Politik und Krieg zu tun gehabt. Als sie erwachsen wurde, wurde sie Mitglied von Haven Citys Krimzon-Garde. Wahrscheinlich auf Zwang ihres Vaters. Im geheimen schloss sie sich dem Untergrund an und versorgte ihn mit Infomationen über die Pläne ihres Vaters. Aus Sorge von Torn wird Jak auf die Suche nach ihr geschickt. Als er sie fand, wurde er zunächst von ihr angegriffen, doch auf Anmachsprüche von Daxter richtete sie ihre Waffe auf ihn und ließ Jak los. Gemeinsam mit Jak erschoss sie einige Metallschädel an ihrem Fundort und erzählte ihm vom "großen Haus von Mar" und schickte Jak zu Onin, der Wahrsagerin auf dem Basar. Sie wäre beinahe von ihrem eigenen Vater getötet worden, hätte Torn Praxis nicht über das Grabmal von Mar berichtet. Nachdem Baron Praxis den Precusor-Stein an sich gerissen hatte und ihn gewaltsam aufbrechen wollte, stand sie kurz auf der Seite ihres Vaters, bis Vin sie über den Stein aufklärte. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters wurde sie Herrscherin über Haven-City und erklärte Torn zum Komandanten der Garde. In Jak-3 konkurrierte sie mit dem Stadtrat und löste ihn auch schließlich auf. Sie ist in der Rolle als Oberhaupt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sie plant, wie früher Torn, alle Angriffe. Sie will Jak unbedingt wieder in Haven-City haben und versucht ihn in der Wüste zu überreden. Man merkt das sie im 3. Teil besondere Gefühle für Jak empfindet. Besonders am Ende (da küsst sie ihn Augenscheinlich). In Jak-X wird sie genau wie die anderen auch von Krews Tochter Rayn vergiftet. Auch sie muss wie Jak und der Rest an den riskanten Kampfrennen mitmachen. Charakter Ashelin ist eine mutige und starke Frau. Sie ist äußerst geschickt im Kämpfen und auch recht gut, wenn es um Logik geht. Sie ist ein Sondermitglied in der Krimzon-Garde und Spionin des Untergrunds. Im Großen und Ganzen ist sie eine professionelle Person, wenn es um Krieg und Kampf geht. Natürlich ist Ashelin auch etwas selbstverliebt, was man merkt, wenn man in bestimmten Level mit ihr zusammen kämpfen muss. Sie ist die Tochter des Barons und wenn man die beiden vergleicht, merkt man das auch. Im 2. Teil der Reihe scheint sie etwas für Torn zu empfinden. Im 3. für Jak und in X wieder was für Torn. Sie traut niemanden, besonders nicht, wenn es um ihr Leben geht (in Jak-X deutlich zu sehen). Ashelin gibt sich immer kalt und distanziert, kan jedoch auch feurig und aufbrausend sein. Obwohl sie für die Krimzon Garde arbeitete, war sie im Herzen immer ein guter Mensch und wollte nur das beste für die Allgemeinheit. Sie meinte, dass sie nicht wie Vater sei und als kleines Kind aus dem Palast herabgeblickt und von einer besseren Welt geträumt hätte. Sie war trotz ihrer kalten Art eine mitfühlende Frau, die nur durch einen mächtigen, grausamen Vater und einem nicht enden wollenden Krieg geschaffen wurde. Aussehen Ashelin ist schlank gebaut. Sie hat rote, zu vielen Zöpfen gebundene Haare, schmale Augen und volle, rote Lippen. In Ihrem Gesicht, über die Ohren und den Hals runter ist sie grau tätowiert, wie die Gardisten und Torn auch. Sie trägt ein bauchfreies, kurzes rotes Oberteil und darüber eine kurze blaue Jacke, die am rechten Unterarm gepanzert ist, wie bei den Gardisten. An den Schultern trägt sie 2 Schulterplättchen mit dem Zeichen der Garde. An den Händen trägt sie Handschuhe, die mit roten Platten und Stacheln versehen sind. Ihre blaue Hose ist an der Außenseite der Schenkel offen und mit mehreren schlaufen befestigt. Dazu ein brauner Gürtel, der mit Munition beladen ist. Auch am linken Bein trägt sie einen Munitionsgürtel. An den Knien befinden sich ebenfalls 2 Lederschlaufen, die mit kleinen roten Panzerplättchen versehen sind. Ihre Stiefel sind rot und haben jeweils einen spitzen Stachel vorne. Die Schuhe sind mit blauem Leder, oder Gummi ummantelt, dessen Schlaufen auf dem Fuß abstehen. Am rechten Bein trägt sie eine braune Tasche, wo sie ihre Schusswaffe aufbewahrt. Ihre Augenfarbe ist rot. In Jak-X trägt sie weiterhin das rote Oberteil, welches allerdings von einer thumb|Ashlinblauen Weste verdeckt wird, dessen weiter Kragen beige ist. Ashelin trägt weiterhin dunkelblaue Handschuhe, welche jetzt aber nicht mehr mit roten Platten gepanzert sind. Nur an ihrem rechten Arm trägt sie noch eine kleine rote Platte zum Schutz. Ihre enge Hose hat sie gegen eine Kombination von Hot-Pants und weiten Jeans eingetauscht, welche an den Innenseiten der Schenkel offen ist. Die Waffe trägt sie weiterhin am rechten Bein und auch die Munition befindet sich weiter am Gürtel und am linken Bein. Auf dem Kopf trägt sie jetzt eine Lederkappe und eine Pilotenbrille. Fähigkeiten Ashelin wurde in verschiedenen Kampfkünsten ausgebildet und konnte ziemlich gut mit ihren beiden Laserpistolen umgehen. Ihre Taktik war, sich in der Umgebung zu verstecken, sich auf einen einzelnen Feind zu stürzen und diesen dann leise auszuschalten. Kam es zu einem Kampf, machte sie wilde Ausweichmanöver und benutzte ihre Pistolen mit äußerster Treffsicherheit. Story Vergangenheit Ashlin wurde als Tochter von Baron Praxis geboren und somit quasi direkt in die Krimzon Garde hineingeboren. Man weiß weder, wer ihre Mutter ist, noch ob Praxis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits der Anführer über Haven City gewesen war. Als Tochter des Barones erhielt sie einen hohen Rang und hatte Bewefsgewalt über die normalen Truppen, unterlag jedoch auch dem Kommando von Erol. Eines Tages verliebte sie sich in einen der Soldaten, der auf den Namen Torn hörte. Dies war selbst dann noch der Fall, als Torn die Krimzon Garde verließ und eine Untergrundbewegung gründete, um Praxis zu stürzen. Sie versorgte ihn hin und wieder mit wertvollen Informationen und gab den Mitgliedern Sicherheitspässe für die Stadtmauern. Jak 2 Renegade Torn befahl Jak und Daxter an der Pumpstation nach einem alten Kameraden zu suchen, und ihr wenn nötig zu helfen. Jak reagierte verwirrt, das Torn eine weibliche Freundin in der Krimzon Garde hatte. Dieser wollte jedoch nicht großartig darüber sprechen. Als die beiden greade einen Höllenkreuzer gefunden hatten, sprang Ashelin von einer der nahegelgenen Palmen herunter und bedrohte die beiden mit einer Laserkanone. Daxter verlor keine Zeit und versuchte sie sofort zu beeindrucken. Seine Versuche wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als eine Schwadron Metallschädel erschien. Sie legten ihre anfänglichen Zweifel beiseite und bekämpften die Angreifer. Sie erklärte Jak, dass das seltsame Symbol, welches in einen Stein eingearbeitet war, das Siegel des Hauses von Mar darstellen sollte, der Gründer von Haven City. Ashlin gab Jak ihren Sicherheitspass, damit dieser mit Onin, der alten blinden Wahrsagerin auf dem Balsaar reden konnte. Durch Zufall trafen sich Jak, Daxter und Ashelin am Balsaar wieder. Diese war zusammen mit einem Trupp Krimzon Gardisten dort, um einen von Vins Eco Panzern zu entfangen, der greade aus dem Ödland zurückkehrte. Es stellte sich jedoch als ein Hinterhalt der Metallschädel heraus, die die Abwehr der Stadt auf die Probe stellen wollten. Ashelin und Jak erledigten die Kreaturen und gingen ihren eigenen Missionen nach. Nachdem Jak das Rennen der dritten Klasse im Stadion gewonnen hatte, kam Ashelin dorthin, um ihn zu gratulieren. Keira Hagai reagierte eifersüchtig darauf, dass eine andere gut aussehende Frau an Jak interesiert war. Daxter trieb es dann auf die Spitze, als er sagte, dass Jak ihr warscheinlich auch gerne eine Medaille an die Brust pinnen würde. Nach dem Tod von Erol erkundeten Jak und Daxter den Palast und trafen durch Zufall auf Ashelin, die sich verraten vorkam. Sie warf Jak vor, versucht zu haben, ihren Krieg gegen die Metallschädel zu untergraben. Als dieser argumentierte, dass die komplette Welt vernichtet werden würde, wenn der Baron den Precursor Stein aufbrach, kontaktierte sie Vin. Dieser bestätigte dies, und wenig später sah sie ihren Fehler ein. Sie verriet Jak und Daxter, dass sich die Krimzon Garde im Moment mit Krew in einer geheimen Waffenfabrik treffen würde. Sie gab ihnen ihren schwarzen Spezialsicherheitsausweis, der sie in die Fabrik, aber nicht mehr hinaus bringen würde. Nach dem Sieg über Metal Kor feierte sie zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden in Daxters neuer Kneipe. Ashelin wurde neue Gouverneurin von Haven City und befahl Torn, sie zu einer offiziellen Feier zu begleiten. Sie erschuff die neue Krimzon Garde, die sich jetzt die Freiheits Liga nannte und färbte die Rüstungen der Soldaten blau. Zudem gründete sie den Staatrat und befreite Brutter und die Lurker aus der Sklaverei. Jak 3 Nach dem Tod von Metal Kor verlief überhaupt nichts mehr nach Plan. Die Metallschädel waren nicht wie erwartet zusammengebrochen, Graf Veger hatte das Erbe von Baron Praxis angetreten und die Krimzon Garde hatte einen neuen, unbekannten Anführer. Da so gut wie alle, die früher menschliche Gardisten waren, zur Freiheitsliga gegangen waren, bestand die Krimzon Garde nur noch aus Killbots. Es begann ein regelrechter Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in Haven City. Zuerst namen die Killbots das Industriegebiet ein, danach übernahmen die Metallschädel das Gebiet rund um das Stadion und zerstörten den ehemaligen Palast des Barones. Die Stadt machte Jak für all das Unheil verantwortlich und wollte, dass er in die Wüste verbannt werden würde. Ashelin war leider nicht mächtig genug, um den Rat daran zu hindern, jedoch gab sie Jak einen Peilsender mit, da sie wusste, dass Damas sie finden würde. Dieser war der eigentiche Baron von Haven City, wurde jedoch von ihrem Vater verraten und in der Wüste ausgesetzt. Sie wusste, dass er seine alten Peilsender noch immer im Auge behalten würde. thumb|Jak und Ashelin in der WüsteSpäter traf sie sich mit Jak an der Oase und wollte ihn dazu bringen, nach Haven City zurückzukommen, da Graf Veger dort die Macht übernommen hatte und mit Kräften spielte, die er einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Nachdem sie eine Horde Plünderer abgewehrt hatten, machte ihr Jak klar, dass er nicht mehr der Retter der Welt sein wollte. Ashelin gab ihn sein altes Amulett, das ihn als Thronerbe von Haven kennzeichnete und hoffe, das er sich umentscheinden würde. In Haven City angekommen, fand die Freiheitsliga heraus, dass Erol doch nicht tod war und nun als Cyber Errol über die neuen Krimzon Killbots herschte. Nachdem sie zu ihrer nördlichen Front zugestoßen kamen, entschuldigte sich Ashelin im Namen der Stadt bei Jak, als Graf Veger erschien und meinte, dass er lieber die Expedition in die Katakomben leiten sollte, da dieser dunkle Eco Spinner die heiligen Hallen der glorreichen Precursor verschmutzen würde. Ashelin löste daraufhin den Stadtrad auf und nahm Veger seinen Titel und seine Befehsgewalt weg. Nach dem Sieg über Cyber Errol kam sie zusammen mit Sig nach Spargus City und empfang dort die erschöpften, aber glücklichen Helden Jak und Daxter. Sie küsste Jak vieleicht sogar, entschied sich jedoch später, bei Torn zu bleiben. Sie reagierte leicht geschockt, als sie auf der Siegerfeuer erfuhr, das Jak Mar war. Jak X Combat Racing Aufgrund des Krieges wurde das Testament und die Trauerfeier des verstorbenen Krew immer wieder verschoben. Die Tocher Rayn hatte Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, Kiera, Samos und Torn eingeladen, um sich Krews letzten Wunsch anzuhören. Dieser offenbarte sich ihnen als Hologramm und gab zu, dass der Wein, den sie alle greade getrunken hatten, vergiftet war. Sie bekamen das Gegengift nur, wenn sie die große Meisterschaft von Kras City für ihn gewannen. Ashelin war, obwohl sie alle in einem Boot saßen, ziemlich sauer auf Rayn, da sie ihnen ihren Vergiftungsdrink spendiert hatte. In diesem aggreisven Zustand vertraute sie nur sich selbst. Um sicherzugehen, dass Krew sie nicht ausnutzte, analysierte sie die Flasche Wein. Sie enthielt Spuren von Schwarzschatten, einer seltenen und tödlichen Pflanze aus dem Ödland. Nachdem sie jedoch erkannte, dass sie Mizo nur zusammen besiegen konnten, legte sie ihre Differenzen mit Rayn beiseite. Trivia *Es ist bis heute unbekannt, ob Ashelin Jak am Ende von Jak 3 geküsst hat. *Ashelin war die einzige Person außer Kiera, an der Jak jemals romantisches Interesse zeigte. *Es gibt ein Logikloch in Jak 3: Obwohl sie bei Jaks Verbannung meinte, dass der Stadtrat zu mächtig für sie wäre, hat sie dann später doch die Macht ihn aufzulösen. *Sie wird im amerikanischem Orginal von Susan Eisenberg gesprochen. *Sie war einer von vier Charakteren, deren Väter gezeigt wurden. Die anderen sind Kiera (Samos), Jak (Damas) und Rayn (Krew). Von keinem dieser Charaktere ist die Mutter bekannt. *Auch wenn sie keinen Auftritt in Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier hat, arbeitete sie wahrscheinlich noch immer in Haven City für die Freiheitsliga. Sie könnte eine von den dreien gewesen sein, sie auf die Suche nach dem Rand geschickt wurden. Zudem hatten die Piraten eine ähnliche Persönlichkeit und waren wie sie qualifizierte Kämpfer. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Mitkämpfer Kategorie:Jak 3